


Здесь и сейчас

by DanielaChris



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от R до NC-17) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaChris/pseuds/DanielaChris
Summary: Холодный камень алтаря, обманчивая мягкость призрачных пут, голубые отблески на клинке – и хищный огонь в ледяных глазах.





	Здесь и сейчас

Холодный камень алтаря, обманчивая мягкость призрачных пут, голубые отблески на клинке – и хищный огонь в ледяных глазах.

Может быть, однажды он перестанет просыпаться в поту от собственного истошного крика, едва не срывая голос, а сердце не будет колотиться так, словно вот-вот разорвётся.

Он согласился сам. «Мне нужен источник энергии, чтобы открыть портал» – и он готов был поделиться зарядом реактора, лишь бы выбраться со дна миров.

Вот только нужен был не реактор.

Два шага к алтарю, взмах ресниц – и спина опрокидывается на камень, вдох – и руки невидимой силой раскидывает в стороны, выдох – и призрачные зелёные путы сплетают запястья и лодыжки с углами пентаграммы. Вдох – и в тонких, бледных пальцах сверкает короткий кинжал. Выдох – и вместо «стой!» изо рта вырывается только сдавленный хрип.

Во сне хотя бы можно кричать.

От сна хотя бы можно очнуться.

В реальности оставалось лишь закрыть глаза – но не знать, что произойдёт в следующий миг, было невыносимо. И пришлось смотреть. Смотреть в бледное сосредоточенное лицо в обрамлении длинных чёрных волос, в равнодушные ледяные глаза, в голубое мерцание отсветов реактора на металле клинка. Слышать и чувствовать, как ткань на груди трещит под источающим холод лезвием - и последняя иллюзия защиты рушится.

Конец - лишь часть пути. Но только не такой. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Как угодно, но не в чужом мире, на алтаре для жертвоприношения, безвольной игрушкой сумасшедшего божества…

Но в тот миг существовало только «здесь» и «сейчас».

Здесь и сейчас – сердце под реактором выбивает бешеный галоп, вспомнив, как задавать собственный ритм, и стук отдаётся в висках. Губы часто, судорожно ловят ускользающий воздух. Кулаки сжаты, ногти впились в ладони…

А в следующий миг кинжал взлетает вверх – плечи судорожно рвутся вперёд в бесплодной попытке хоть как-нибудь защититься – и опускается, полоснув яркой, острой вспышкой прямо над реактором. На мгновение веки всё-таки сжимаются. Не видеть, как рукоять упрётся в тело, не чувствовать, как обрушится темнота…

Но темнота не приходит. Прикосновение исчезает – и тут же вспыхивает рядом новым росчерком. И снова. И снова.

Обнажённый окровавленный торс, холодный алтарь... дрожь сотрясает тело всё сильнее с каждым новым касанием клинка – но внутри всё пылает. Снаружи разгорается колдовское свечение: алое, судорожно пульсирующее в такт бешеному стуку сердца. Кинжал танцует вокруг реактора, словно оттягивая неизбежное, – и остаётся только гореть, напрягшись как струна, вжавшись спиной в стылый камень и чувствуя лишь жар, который пожирает грудь и разливается по всему телу удушливыми волнами. Холодный пот смешивается с горячей кровью и стекает на алтарь.

Дрожащие веки поднимаются, и взгляд встречается с глазами мучителя.

И – впервые за всё время – тот останавливается.

Замирает, широко раскрыв глаза, удивлённо разомкнув губы, склоняется ближе, и холодное равнодушие сходит с его лица…

Но только лишь на миг.

В следующий миг кинжал опускается снова, но гораздо медленнее, задевая кровоточащие порезы. А следом за ним, по разбережённым ранам – холодные, когтистые пальцы. И от каждого прикосновения – новые вспышки, пронзающие всё тело, новые волны жара, сильнее и сильнее, ослепляя и оглушая – и с каждой новой волной горло сводит всё более и более мучительным спазмом, неосознанным криком, отчаянным, истошным – и совершенно беззвучным из-за чар безмолвия.

«ХВАТИТ!!!»

Голова запрокидывается назад, веки судорожно сжимаются – и невольные слёзы стекают по вискам и срываются на алтарь.

Оглушённое сознание не видит, как вспыхнуло от этого колдовское свечение, не слышит изумлённого возгласа, не чувствует, как дрогнул кинжал в холодных пальцах. Жар резко усиливается, перекрывая все чувства разом, но бежать от него некуда - и веки сжимаются ещё крепче…

И всё закончилось.

Открыл глаза он уже на Земле.

Неважно, что Локи отпустил его. Разом убрал кинжал и путы, поднялся и ушёл в тень прежде, чем Тони смог пошевелиться. Неважно, что голос вернулся: было уже слишком поздно, и всё, что он мог – сжаться в комок и рыдать, как потерянный ребёнок, один посреди леса.

Важно, что он – Железный Человек.

Важно, что он наконец взял себя в руки, активировал передатчик в ухе и вызвал броню.

Важно, что до сих пор никто об этом не знает. Не только потому, что следы от кинжала исчезли бесследно. А и потому, что каждый раз, стоит открыть рот, горло снова сводит спазм, стоит поднести пальцы к клавиатуре, как они застывают в судороге.

Важно, что Локи исчез, но его заклятие осталось – как неисцелимый яд в глубине бесследно заживших ран.

Что каждую ночь он приходит во сне.

Холодный камень алтаря, обманчивая мягкость призрачных пут, голубые отблески на клинке – и хищный огонь в ледяных глазах…

Может быть, однажды он перестанет их видеть.

_Может быть._


End file.
